


What's To Be Embarrassed About?

by ZincStandard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beach Sex, Casual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Informal, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Shameless, audio script, naturism, strangers to friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZincStandard/pseuds/ZincStandard
Summary: While visiting a nude beach for the first time, you (the listener) are approached by a veteran naturist who quickly reveals that her liberated attitude extends to more than just social nudity.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	What's To Be Embarrassed About?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS  
> This is a script for an audio play to be performed by a single actor. All dialogue, direction, and sound effects are intended as guidelines, and performers are encouraged to adapt and edit the script in order to accommodate their personal styles.
> 
> This is an erotic work written by an adult, for performance by an adult actor, and intended for an adult audience. All characters depicted are 18 years of age or older. Those under the age of 18 should not read or perform this script, or listen to it performed.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real persons, places, or events is entirely coincidental. The views expressed within do not represent those of the author or any performers.
> 
> NOTES FOR PERFORMERS  
> This scene takes place on a beach. Background sound effects like waves and seagulls are ideal if you want to include them. I envision the beach being pretty lightly trafficked when the scene happens, leaving the main characters some space for their conversation and…other stuff, so I don’t think there’s any need to include background chatter from other beachgoers.
> 
> The tone I’m picturing for the speaker’s dialogue is cheerful, friendly, very casual and easygoing. The listener should get the sense that she’s used to doing things like this, like it really is no big deal for her. Not that she should sound bored or disinterested in the sex—she’s just not the least bit embarrassed about it. She’s not oblivious to the reaction her abrupt come-on will provoke from the listener, so she shouldn’t sound surprised or confused by it; more likely, she’ll just find his reluctance sort of silly, even as she explains herself.
> 
> If you decide to perform this, please let me know, and feel free to share! Either way, any commentary is appreciated as always.
> 
> PERFORMANCES  
> Reddit user u/Astrazelia has recorded a performance of this script at https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/kz8j93/f4m_whats_to_be_embarrassed_about_script_fill/. Go give her a listen!

FADE IN:

Sounds of a beach, the WAVES slow and relaxed. Not very busy at the moment; we don’t hear the din of voices or movement that make us feel we’re surrounded by other people. The atmosphere is peaceful.

A lone set of FOOTSTEPS approaching, scuffing softly on sand.

SPEAKER

Hey! Do you mind if I join you over here?

There’s a second’s pause for a reply by the listener.

SPEAKER

Cool, thanks!

More SCUFFING of sand, and the FLUTTER of a towel being spread out, followed by the soft THUMP of a bag being set down. The speaker settles down and gets comfortable.

SPEAKER

I’m [name of performer’s choice], by the way.

Another pause as the listener gives his name.

SPEAKER

Nice to meet you! So, lemme guess: first time at a nude beach, right?

A pause. The speaker LAUGHS gently.

SPEAKER

Sorry, sorry! Don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Just…yeah, you kinda have the look.

…Well, I just mean, you don’t really seem totally relaxed yet. Y’know, I noticed you were spending a lot of time sitting up, like you were still trying to cover yourself. Plus…well, you *do* still have the tan lines.

…Oh, no! No, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about! It’s really great seeing more people getting into naturism. Trust me, no one here’s judging you at all. I only noticed ‘cause I’ve been a naturist all my life, so I kinda have an eye for when people are new to it.

…Okay, *phew,* good. Really, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. Just thought you might appreciate a welcome for your first time.

She LAUGHS again after another pause.

SPEAKER

My pleasure! So, you here by yourself, or tagging along with someone?

…Right, right, of course. Let me take another guess: family have no idea you’re here and you’d never want them to?

 _…(Chuckling)_ Yeah, figured. That’s rough, man. I couldn’t imagine trying to keep the fact I’m a naturist a secret.

…Oh, yeah, no, my family know all about it. We’re all naturists—my parents were into it before my brother and I were born.

…Yup! They’re off over there. I’m home with them for summer break—going back to Cal State in the fall, sophomore year.

…Oh, I’m majoring in social work! Yeah, I don’t know *exactly* what I wanna do with it yet…sorta thinking about becoming a professional sex educator, but I dunno, there’s a lot of other options I’m drawn to.

 _…(Laughing)_ What? Why should I be embarrassed about it? It’s important work, people need good sex ed. And I’m passionate about sex, why shouldn’t I make a career teaching about it?

…Thank you, and I’ll take that as a compliment. Anyway, how about you? You in school?

…Oh, cool! I’ve never been there, what’s it like?

The next pause is a little longer, to accommodate a more detailed answer by the listener. Not as long as that would probably actually take, just enough to make the difference apparent.

SPEAKER

Mhm. Yeah, I could see that.

…Yeah, we’re from Long Beach. I like California, but I dunno, I wouldn’t be opposed to moving somewhere.

Anyway, different note, I was gonna ask: do you wanna have sex?

…What do you mean, what do I mean? I’m asking if you’d like to have sex with me.

 _…(Chuckling)_ No, I’m serious.

… _(Patiently)_ No, it’s not a trick. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. I was just asking.

…Well, sure, we just met, but it’s not like I’m asking if you want to be a couple. I’m just offering a fuck.

She’s trying to be patient, but this is clearly more difficult than she was expecting.

SPEAKER

No, I’m not a sex worker. This would be strictly for fun, for both of us. Look, is this really so hard to believe? I mean, I’m used to guys being a *little* surprised when I ask them like this, but…

She trails off. There’s a longer silence again.

SPEAKER

Well, sure, I know most girls aren’t as straight-up about asking. But, y’know, I believe in being honest about my sexuality. Like, it’s the same as being a naturist—if we believe the body is natural and positive and shouldn’t be indecent, why shouldn’t sex be part of that? It’s something we do with our bodies, it feels good, almost everyone likes it, so why should it be this big taboo?

…Well, okay, to be fair, *most* naturists don’t feel that way. Like, the mainstream view is more that nudity shouldn’t be taboo because it’s *not* sexual, so they’re really touchy about keeping anything to do with sex out of naturist spaces—I mean, you must’ve read about all those rules before you came here, right? But I just think that’s dumb and repressive, and I don’t believe in following dumb, repressive rules.

She takes a beat to compose herself.

SPEAKER

Anyway. Point is, I’m not ashamed of my sexuality. When I want to fuck someone, I tell them. That’s all there is to it.

… _(Affectionately)_ Aw, c’mon! Why would you be surprised I’d be into you?

There’s another longer pause.

SPEAKER

Well, I dunno why you’d feel that way. You’re a good-looking guy! I wouldn’t have come over here if I didn’t think you had a nice body. And you seem chill—I know I like you enough to enjoy fucking you, at least.

… _(Playfully)_ Good. Now, let me *formally* submit the question one more time: would you like to have sex with me, right now?

…Great! Here, I have condoms in my bag, let me…

Sounds of DIGGING around in a beach bag. They stop after a moment, before anything that sounds like a condom being withdrawn.

SPEAKER

Well, *yeah* here. Is that a problem?

…Aw, c’mon, nobody’s close enough to notice! And it’s not like they’re watching us. Besides, if someone wants to watch, that’s their business. I’m not embarrassed, are you?

…Well, we can look for somewhere more private if you want, but…I dunno how much luck we’ll have. Not exactly a lot of sheltered spots around…

…You sure? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. If it’s—

… _(Chuckling)_ Well, okay then. Don’t worry…I promise, I can distract you from them.

… _(Softly)_ Here. Lie down…

Sounds of MOVEMENT as the speaker guides the listener to lie back on his towel. A SIGH as she gets comfortable with him. Her voice shifts to a lower, more seductive tone.

SPEAKER

Try to relax…just focus on me…

Sounds of KISSING. It starts light, but quickly becomes more intense. The sounds the speaker makes are relaxed and easy; this isn’t an overwhelming or deeply emotional moment for her, but she’s clearly enjoying it.

SPEAKER

You’re a good kisser…

More KISSING. It stops abruptly this time.

SPEAKER

Oh, wait—forgot about the condom! Hang on…

SHUFFLING of movement, then more DIGGING in the beach bag.

SPEAKER

You don’t mind, do you? I never do it unprotected.

…Good, figured. Now where…

The CRINKLING of a wrapper as a condom is withdrawn.

SPEAKER

There we go! Now, where were we…

More KISSING. Intersperse with the speaker’s dialogue between lines. Mix in whatever sounds feel right from her.

SPEAKER

Starting to relax? Don’t worry about anyone else…

…Yeah, that’s right…doesn’t that feel good?

…My skin…the sun, the air…*fuck,* I love doing this outside…

…*Oh,* yeah, that’s good…yeah, touch me, there you go…

…*Mm,* you like my ass? You wanna give it a little slap for me?

A SLAP, sharp but not painful-sounding. The speaker MOANS.

SPEAKER

*Fuck,* yeah, I love that…

There’s another bout of KISSING, then it stops. The speaker sounds like she’s half-whispering right in the listener’s ear.

SPEAKER

God, I’m already so wet…you can feel it, right? How you’re making me drip all over you?

She MOANS like she’s grinding her clit against the speaker.

SPEAKER

*Fuck,* that feels good…and you want it too, don’t you? I can feel how hard you are, you’re pressing against me…

There’s more KISSES, not continuous making out this time, but separate, like one person kissing their way down another’s body. When we hear the speaker again, she sounds farther away.

SPEAKER

*Mmm…* I was pretty sure you had a nice cock.

The seductive edge goes out of her voice for a moment; she sounds more earnest again.

SPEAKER

You ready for the condom?

With the listener’s response, it returns.

SPEAKER

Good.

CRINKLING as she tears open the condom wrapper and puts it on the listener.

SPEAKER

Just stay right there, okay? Lie back and let me ride you…

Soft SHUFFLING of movement as she straddles the listener. Performer’s choice of sounds from her as she lines up and sinks down on him.

SPEAKER

Oh *fuck…*

More sounds from her as she gets comfortable.

SPEAKER

*Ohhh* yeah…yeah, that’s good…this is what I wanted…

Sounds of BODIES moving together as she starts riding him in earnest, slowly at first, then picking up speed. It never gets frantic or desperate, staying steady; she clearly knows exactly how she likes it. Intersperse sounds from her between lines, performer’s choice.

SPEAKER

Fuck…you feel that? Feel me squeezing your cock? How is it, you like it?

…*Mmh,* you’re filling me up so good…your cock’s even better than I thought…

…*Oh* yeah, yeah, that’s good, hold my hips…yeah, fuck me like that, c’mon, move with me…

…Fuck, I need to touch my clit…you’re making me feel so fucking good, I need more, I wanna cum all over you…

She gets louder as she starts touching herself.

SPEAKER

Yeah, yeah, just like that, *fuck…* Oh, I love it, I love it…

Abruptly, she quiets, though the sounds of her movements continue.

SPEAKER

Oh, hey—don’t look now, but we’ve got an audience…

…There—see the girl with the braids? She was definitely watching us…

…Huh? Oh, I don’t care. Told you, I’m not embarrassed…you wanna stop?

… _(Chuckling)_ Didn’t think so.

She goes right back to it, making as much noise as before. Performer’s choice of sounds, moans, dirty talk, etc. as she keeps riding him.

After a little while longer, she quiets again.

SPEAKER

Huh? Oh, yeah, we can switch…

…Doggie? _(Laughing, impressed)_ Wow, yeah, for sure. You don’t mind? That’s pretty conspicuous…

…No, I’m up for it. Here…

SHUFFLING as she dismounts and gets on all fours, while the listener gets behind her.

SPEAKER

 _(Laughing)_ Damn, braids girl’s still watching…oh, she knows we see her…*mh,* let’s give her something to watch. C’mon, fuck me…

Performer’s choice of sounds as he penetrates her again.

SPEAKER

Fuck yeah…yeah, come on, give it to me…

SLAPPING of hips as he starts to fuck her. Intersperse performer’s choice of moans, dirty talk, etc. as they get into a rhythm. Continue as long as desired.

SPEAKER

Yes, yes, *fuck* it’s so good…oh my God, I’m gonna cum, are you close?

…Yeah, do it, cum for me, I wanna feel it, I…oh *fuck,* I…I’m gonna…

She cums, performer’s choice of sounds. There’s a space afterward while they both recover.

SPEAKER

Shit…wow, that was awesome…

SHUFFLING as she picks herself up. Her tone becomes casual and conversational again surprisingly quickly after she comes down from her orgasm.

SPEAKER

That was *great,* seriously, I’m not just saying it.

… _(Laughing)_ No, yeah, really, thanks. Was it good for you too?

…Oh, good, I’m glad! Wait, hold on—

… _(Laughing)_ Okay, yeah, braids girl’s still there but she’s not looking now. I don’t think she’s gonna tell on us.

…Yeah, I mean, I’d rather not get banned from coming back here. I like this beach.

Listen, I gotta run, my folks are expecting me back…

 _…(Laughing)_ Oh, no, don’t worry, it’s fine, I’m sure they know what I was doing. Not like I keep it a secret.

…Well, I mean, they’d probably rather I didn’t risk getting kicked out of here, but what are they gonna do? It’s my choice, not theirs.

…Yeah, exactly. Anyway, I should really go. Great meeting you!

…Huh? My number? Oh…well, yeah, for sure! But, uh…just so we’re clear, I’m not really looking for a relationship right now. I mean, I’m definitely happy to fuck again if you’re around, but if you were thinking it’d be exclusive…

…Okay, great. Just wanted to be sure. Here…

A pause as they exchange phone numbers.

SPEAKER

Alright! So, I guess I’ll be hearing from you?

…Yeah, perfect! Okay, I should head back. Later!

FOOTSTEPS and SCUFFING in the sand as she gets up, collects her towel and bag, and leaves.

FADE OUT.

THE END


End file.
